No One Was In My Room Last Night!
by suspend your disbelief
Summary: Humor... or, it's supposed to be, anyway.... What happens when Kaoru find's Kenshin's gi in her bed.... accusations fly!


Kaoru awoke with a start to find something in her bed. a very. cottony something..  
  
"What in all." she looked at the fuchsia cloth in her bed. "K-Kenshin's g- gi?" She stuttered, knowing.. Hoping nothing happened that night she didn't know about. Well, she was drunk from sake and the hangover she had that morning was tremendous, but even so. even she would remember if something like that had happened; drunk or not.  
  
She picked it up tentatively with the gi held in her index and thumb fingers, and it seemed as if she was afraid to touch it.  
  
She walked onto the wooden porch, a frown gracing her features. "Kenshin, no baka!!" she yelled, the scream echoing off of the walls of the nearby training hall.  
  
Yahiko, who was grumpy because he couldn't sleep until noontime, as was his usual morning ritual, came up right in front of her, and screamed as well, in her face. "Why don't you scream louder!! I don't think Misao and Aoshi in Kyoto could hear you!!!"  
  
Kaoru was already angry, because of.well. you know. Picked up the boy from the back of his own yellow gi, and threw him against the gate, causing it to crumble, and Yahiko to become a ball of hurt.  
  
"There!!" she yelled happily. "Now, instead of training, you'll fix the fence!!" ^^ She smiled, as Kenshin looked up from cooking breakfast, praying to Kami she forgot whatever she was angry at him for.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, that wasn't very nice of you, that it most certainly wasn't." he said, and saying that was much more than a small mistake.  
  
"Why is your gi in my bed, Kenshin????!!!" she yelled, and Yahiko immediately started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Maybe.. the sissy. and the old, ugly, raccoon did things.." He screeched, Kenshin blushing and angry from being called a 'Sissy' and being accused of doing things with, or, as Kaoru was telling it, to her, and Kaoru was just fuming.  
  
Sano happened to walk up to the group. "WHAT???!!!! Did I hear correctly? Missy and Kenshin.. did that???!!!"  
  
Yahiko grinned. "Yup!!!"  
  
Kenshin looked shocked. "Oro!!! I would never do that!!!'  
  
Kaoru looked slightly hurt. "NO ONE WAS IN MY BED LAST NIGHT!!!!"  
  
Megumi sneaked onto the scene. "Who was in who's bed?" she smirked.  
  
Sano smiled. "Kenshin and Misssy were!!"  
  
Yahiko was too busy laughing to agree.  
  
Kenshin looked slightly annoyed. "I told you, I would never do that to Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru looked even more hurt before. "What's wrong with me???!!!" she asked, then slapping herself for saying that. "Anyway. NO ONE WAS IN MY BED LAST NIGHT!!!!"  
  
Katsu walked up behind Kaoru. "I would hope not.." He smiled, trying to flirt with the female kendo teacher, but she would have none of it. "So, Kenshin and you.. are an item?" he asked.  
  
Megumi smiled. "Sure are! They did things last night."  
  
Sano looked amazed. "Why do you care, Katsu? Do YOU want to be in bed with Missy.?"  
  
Yahiko snickered. "He must really be desperate!!"  
  
Kenshin looked angry. "That's more than enough, Yahiko.."  
  
Kaoru was about ready to kill. "Shut your face, Yahiko. NO ONE WAS IN MY BED LAST NIGHT?!!!!"  
  
Misao came up. "Greetings from Kyoto!! Aoshi-sama should be here soon, as soon as he finishes paying for the carriage!!!"  
  
Kaoru looked shock, as she raised an eyebrow. In a dull voice, she asked. "He springed for a carriage?"  
  
Misao looked happy, as always. "He was afraid I'd drive him insane if we walked the entire way. He said, and I quote." she cleared her voice, for a bit longer than necessary, so she could sound like him. And she did. or so she thought. In all actuality, she sounded kind of like a mix between Kenshin and Sano.O.o  
  
Kaoru tapped her foot impatiently, "What did he say, Misao?"  
  
Misao finished clearing her voice. "I quote: "Misao, if I am stuck with only you for company on a seven day walking journey, I will surely want to commit suicide."  
  
Kaoru looked shocked, as she had never heard him say something of that degree... Actually, she never heard much of anything from him, but if and when she had, she wouldn't imagine he'd say THAT.  
  
Misao looked pleased; she thought her extremely annoying happiness was a positive trait. "So.. you and Kenshin did grown up things last night, Miss Kaoru???" her eyes grew to a size too enormous for her face, in wonder and amazement. "Congrats, Miss Kaoru, Himura.. I didn't know you had it in you!!!"  
  
Katsu clapped, to be sarcastic.  
  
Megumi looked ticked, maybe of.. jealousy?  
  
Sano looked giddy. "I say we celebrate with a round of sake!!! And the love birds pay for it all!!!"  
  
Yahiko looked happy. "Can I visit Tsubame?!!!"  
  
Sano smirked. "Why? Did you get any ideas from Missy and Kenshin??? Well. did ya??"  
  
Kenshin blushed, but remained firm. "I said, I did nothing, and will remain to do othing, at all, with, or to Miss Kaoru."  
  
His thoughts raced through his head, ~At least. not that they need to know. and not until she gets a bit older. maybe. 18.~  
  
Kaoru looked upset. "I SAID NOTHING HAPPENED IN MY BED LAST NIGHT!!!"  
  
Aoshi walked into the room. "I could hear you from outside. Misao, you broke one of the wheels of the carriage with your constant bouncing, Kaoru is too immature, and Himura is too old to do anything together. You are all giving me a headache. I say we all have a cup of Green Tea, and sit, be quiet, and meditate.."  
  
Everyone all had their random bits to say about his comments. They were all speaking at once, so it was kind of hard to understand, but one thought rang true between the group, and at one point or another, they all said it: "SHUT UP YOU ZOMBIE!!!! YOU HUMAN ICECUBE!!!!!"  
  
Except for Misao. She was too love struck. ^.^;;; She thought it was a good thing she broke the stupid wheel. More attention for her! 


End file.
